When She Cries
by katierosefun
Summary: Five years old Ahsoka Tano is sad and lonely. Luckily for her, the Doctor can't stand to see children cry and decides to visit her.


**Another Doctor Who x Star Wars : The Clone Wars one-shot! XD Man, I love doing this sort of one-shot stuff. So short and sweet and lovable. **

**Oh, look, the song 'For the First Time' is on the radio now. I love that song, I really do. :') **

**Sorry, that was off-topic. I'm just typing what thoughts are coming first to my mind. This story is based on the song "When She Cries" by Britt Nicole, or has a similar idea to it. If you didn't hear it already, listen to it now! It's touching and wonderful-listen to the ENTIRE SONG. At first, I thought that it was going to be a depressing song about cutting yourself, but then I listened to the bridge and the ending of the song brought me to tears of joy. **

**I'm not exaggerating. It's a great song. :') **

**Now, I'm done ranting-reviews make the world go 'round, constructive criticism is tolerated, but no flames, please. **

**Oh, now the song 'Human' by Christina Perri is on. I love that song, too! [Sorry. XD]**

* * *

Five years old Ahsoka Tano was sad and lonely.

She didn't understand _why_ the other children wouldn't play with her, but they just didn't. Every time she came within three feet, the other Togrutan children would quickly scatter and reappear on the other side of the little village on Shili.

Ahsoka wasn't quite sure how to react to them, but she knew that she felt hurt whenever she saw them running away.

"Can I play?" She had once asked, toddling over to a small group of girls jumping around a circle that was drawn into the dirt.

One of the girls looked up, and once realizing that it was Ahsoka, her eyes widened and she quickly walked away. Her friends grabbed the girl by the elbows and within seconds, Ahsoka was by herself.

When Ahsoka tried to ask to play again, the response had been just the same, only the girl refused to make eye contact.

That had been nearly a year ago.

Ahsoka was now sitting behind her father's hut, making little drawings in the dirt. She managed to scratch out a little girl surrounded by a group of children, both boys and girls. They all had smiles and they all looked as though they were having a nice time.

For a couple of seconds, Ahsoka allowed herself to smile at the thought but it quickly faded once she thought about how _she_ didn't have any friends or a group of children to play with.

Ahsoka's lower lip trembled and she wiped at her eyes quickly, but that didn't stop her tears from falling. She didn't make a sound—she couldn't. It was odd, really.

Ahsoka wanted to scream and throw a fit over how angry she was about not having any friends. Why did the other children not like her? Why was she always the one left out? There wasn't anything wrong with her!

Though rage and sorrow filled Ahsoka up like a balloon, no sound escaped. Tears continued to stream down her face and she buried her face in her hands. She rocked herself back and forwards, wishing that there was _someone _to come help her. Other children had people like that—they had other people who would take them by the arms and hold them tight and tell them that everything was going to be alright.

At that very thought, more tears filled up Ahsoka's eyes and she covered her mouth with a dirt-covered hand as they fell down her face and onto the ground.

Suddenly, an odd, groaning, wheezing sound filled the air and the little, Togrutan girl jumped, pressing her back against the wall of the hut.

Half-fascinated, half-scared, Ahsoka watched with wide, wet eyes as a strange, blue box appeared right before her.

She rubbed her eyes, wondering if this was perhaps a trick of the sunlight. Ahsoka frowned, her tears temporarily coming to a stop.

Ahsoka took a few tentative steps forward but leapt back as soon as the blue box opened up.

A human man walked out, firstly looking around the village. Looking unsatisfied, he put a hand over his eyes and looked down at Ahsoka.

A smile spread across the man's face and he crouched down on his knees. "Oh, hello!" He grinned. "What's your name?"

"Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka replied shyly.

"Ahsoka Tano, eh?" The man said cheerfully. "Ooh, that's a _wonderful _name—like a name from an adventure story! Tell me, Ahsoka, do you like adventures?"

Ahsoka plopped down on the dirt and gave a small shrug. "I don't know." She replied. "I've never been on any."

The man laughed and sat down across from Ahsoka. "Really? Well, we'll have to do something about that, now, won't we?"

Ahsoka cocked her head to the side, confused. She wasn't quite sure what exactly this strange man was doing. It wasn't everyday someone popped into the village and asked for her name and if she liked adventures, after all.

Come to think of it, Ahsoka doubted that _anyone _had experienced such a strange thing.

"Who are you?" She asked at last. "You look funny."

"Well, of _course,_ I look funny!" The man replied goofily. "I'm the Doctor!"

Ahsoka crossed her legs and frowned. "Doctor who?" She asked, clearly waiting for the man to continue with his name.

The man who called himself the Doctor grinned toothily. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Ahsoka. "Ooh, that's it…can you repeat that?"

"Doctor who?" Ahsoka asked, puzzled.

The Doctor smiled and fixed a piece of cloth that was tied around his neck. "I love it when people say that." He chuckled.

Ahsoka frowned, wondering how to answer but instead asked, "What's on your neck?"

The Doctor pointed at the cloth. "This?" He asked.

Ahsoka nodded.

The Doctor smiled and fixed it again. "This is a _bowtie_." He said excitedly. "It's cool. Bowties are cool."

Ahsoka giggled. "It looks strange," she replied truthfully.

"Do you, now?" The Doctor asked. "Well, _I _think it's cool."

Ahsoka gave a small laugh and said, "You're not from here, are you?"

"No, not really. I'm not even human." The Doctor replied. He leaned in closer towards Ahsoka and suddenly, his expression softened.

"Tell me, Ahsoka…how are you?" He asked.

Ahsoka stared curiously at the Doctor for a couple of seconds before replying, "I'm sad."

The Doctor smiled. "Really? Why?"

"No one would play with me." Ahsoka replied. "And I don't know _why._"

Within a couple of minutes, Ahsoka found herself spilling out all of her fears and thoughts to this strange man. She talked on and on about how angry and sad she felt whenever she saw other girls having each other to play with and how she was always the one left out. She was angry about how she _never_ got a chance to prove to everyone else that she wasn't _that_ bad.

The Doctor, surprisingly, listened to Ahsoka's every world. He was patient and he stared intently into Ahsoka's eyes.

Once she had finished, the Doctor simply asked, "Do you know why they don't like you, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka bit her lip. "I think I have a power," she replied. "I can move things and sometimes, I can run faster or jump higher. When a villager saw me, he ran away."

The Doctor smiled sadly and placed a hand on top of Ahsoka's head. "And that makes you sad, doesn't it?"

Ahsoka nodded silently.

The Doctor took his other hand and grasped Ahsoka's tightly, comfortingly.

"You like your special powers, don't you?" He asked.

Ahsoka shook her head immediately. "Not really." She replied quietly. "I don't like the looks those people give me."

The Doctor's eyes saddened but instead, he dropped his voice into a whisper. "It doesn't matter how the people look at you or what they say. Your special powers makes you _unique_. And you are very, very, _very _special, Ahsoka Tano, so don't you ever forget it."

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked doubtfully.

The Doctor smiled and pressed his forehead against Ahsoka's. "I'm absolutely positive." He replied.

Ahsoka gave the Doctor a small smile and then asked, "How did you come here? Why did you come here?"

The Doctor stood up and gave Ahsoka's hand another squeeze. "I heard you crying." He replied.

Ahsoka stared at the Doctor with wide eyes as he walked towards his blue box.

Before he walked in, however, he whirled around and gave the Togruta a smile. "Don't forget how important you are, Ahsoka Tano."

With that, he left.

xXx

Years later, Ahsoka Tano found herself thinking about the Doctor's words as the Temple slowly faded from view from the streets of Coruscant.

_"__Don't forget how important you are, Ahsoka Tano." _

She sighed deeply and angrily wiped at her tears. She wondered how that could possibly be true now. The Order—her family had just turned away from her and now she knew that they didn't trust her at all.

They didn't believe her when she _told_ them that she was innocent when accused about bombing the Temple.

Ahsoka rounded a corner when she heard a strange, yet familiar sound.

A mixture of wheezing and groaning sounds reached Ahsoka's hearing and she whirled around, her face alight with joy. She wouldn't ever forget that sound, no matter how long it had been.

Sure enough, a large, blue box was standing behind her in an alleyway and out came a friendly and recognizable face.

The Doctor smiled and he outstretched his arms. "_Golly, _look at _you!_" He grinned, running out to meet her. "You're _old!_"

Ahsoka managed a smile and collided into his arms. "Nice to see you, too, Doctor." She replied. "It's been a while."

The Doctor grinned and patted Ahsoka's head. She was a foot shorter than him, but she didn't mind. She was too happy to see a familiar face.

Ahsoka finally broke apart from the Doctor and asked, "How did you find me?"

The Doctor held out a hand and winked. "I told you once," he said, "I heard you crying."

* * *

**A/N: "But it couldn't stand to see children cry." -Amy Pond. Season five, episode two. 'The Beast Below'. I love that quote. **

**Ahsoka: You love a lot of things. **

**The Doctor: So? Loving a lot of things is GOOD! **

**Me: Yeah! XD **

**Ahsoka: Including fish sticks and custard? **

**The Doctor and me: YES! **

**Ahsoka: *grins* Review, give feedback, no flames. **

**Me: *through a fish stick* What? Since when did** **YOU ever do the review notice without me telling you? **

**Ahsoka: I've done it a couple of times. Besides, I'm blaming the Doctor. He sends out some sort of vibe. **

**The Doctor: *cheerfully* I SEND VIBES! GOOD VIBES! *blinks* Vibes are cool. **

**Me: You said it! XD See you later, everyone!**


End file.
